To Tempt Fate
by Android-J
Summary: Inuyasha, now in college, has just gotten his first girlfriend. He may think she's evil, but can he survive when he accidentally learns of her curse?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't help but keep looking at her every chance he got. Her perfect skin, her shining hair, slender hands, and her beautiful black dress drawn back only by her pale skin, were just so attractive to him. The only thing he couldn't see was her eyes. Every time they even began to come his way, he kept looking down at his desk. He didn't even know her name.

When the bell finally rang for the end of the day, he saw her pull a black cloth over her head and walked out of class. Inuyasha sighed and packed his stuff up for the day as well.

He just barely stopped himself from ramming into her when he turned the corner. The girl in black, now wearing large sunglasses looked up at him, smiling.

"I saw you." she said right off the bat. Inuyasha was too horrified to speak. She smiled even wider. "Let me tell you, if you really want a date, just looking isn't getting you anywhere."

Inuyasha felt his face turn scarlet red. She giggled, adding even more to his suspense. "I'll go ahead and make it easier." She held out a folded paper. "If you really want to temp fate." Inuyasha slowly, carefully grabbed the paper. She smiled at him once again, and he could almost see her eye wink at him before she turned and walked away.

It was then he noticed one strange thing about her. While it was the beginning of the year, and very warm, her entire body was covered by her dress, high legged boots, sleeved gloves and cloth hood. It was as though she were afraid of the sun.

He took a deep, relaxing sigh, and pocketed the paper. It was then one horror found its way to his mind. He still didn't know her name!

--

When the phone finally rang, Inuyasha took a gulp of pride and waited for an answer. Luckily, she'd written her name on the paper so he didn't have to ask. It rang five times before Kagome finally answered.

"Hellew." she answered cheerfully.

"K…Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, hey…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Inuyasha."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Hey…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she said when he hesitated.

"Would you like to…if your not busy…"

"How about Saturday, dinner at seven?" she said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

--

Inuyasha stood at the front of the large restaurant he and Kagome had agreed to meet. It was seven fifteen. He was worried. He looked down at the small pink teddy bear and began to reconsider getting it for her. Not because she was late, but because he remembered _after_ he bought it that she looked more goth than preppy. She'd probably hate it. Just as he was about to head home, a black car drove up.

Normally, cars wouldn't bother him, but a hearse did certainly seem out of place. Especially when Kagome got out of it. He blushed when he saw her attire as she said something to the very old man driving it. She hugged his neck and it drove off as she turned to face him.

Now, expecting her to dress in her very detailed and new looking dress, Inuyasha wanted to dress similarly. He was in a black polo shirt, grey slacks, and black dress shoes. She was dressed nothing like she normally did at school. She was in knee high buckled boots, black leather pants and a tube top. Her long hair was down, going just past her shoulders. He felt out of place now.

She smiled when she saw him, and he quickly tried to hide his present. She walked to him, smiling and holding her small hand purse. He couldn't even bring himself to say hi as he stared at her chin, trying desperately not to look indecent. She giggled when saw him blush. She broke the ice by reaching up and scratching his eyes. It was both shocking, and relaxing. Inuyasha just stopped his leg from kicking.

"Well, I'm starving." She held her hands behind her back. It was then that Inuyasha, for the first time, saw her eyes. He couldn't look away, even as he spoke the word.

"Alright." he said without knowing it. Her eyes were a dark, crimson. "So…do you like any kind of animals?" Inuyasha managed to ask as she walked beside him. When she slowly wrapped her arms in his, he nearly felt his knees fall out from under him. She then noticed he'd been holding it.

"Is that for me?" she asked, looking at him. He just barely forced himself to nod. She quickly took it. "It's so cute!" she hugged it lovingly, and then pulled him into it. He could feel his bladder weakening.

She pulled him into the restaurant and Inuyasha at least felt a little bit better. Kagome called it a 'Social Club'. Everyone inside was wearing black, and some were even in suits. There was a bar at the opposite side, and dining tables were everywhere. Kagome took them to a seat on the left side and flagged down a waitress, making Inuyasha wish he could hide.

"Oh, hey Kagome," the waitress said, obviously knowing her.

"Hey Sango, we'll have the usual." she said, smiling at her, showing the little pink bear to her friend, who fell in love with it just as she did. Kagome introduced them before Sango went toward a back door to the kitchen. While he didn't say anything, he noticed that she had the same colored eyes as Kagome.

"So, what's the usual?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her chin. The way she moved, he could almost swear she was doing it on purpose. His dad did tell him that girls loved to tease. His mother always laughed when she heard it.

"Oh, a cheeseburger and fries. It's delish." she said cheerfully. She sat back in her seat and brushed her hair off her shoulders. Now he knew she was teasing as she purposely scooted up in her seat.

_She's torturing me._ he thought.


End file.
